Fallin' Slowly
by Din-Cassiopeia
Summary: Apa yang harus dilakukan Jaejoong? Memilih suami atau cintanya? YunJae, a litlle bit MinJae. Warn: BL, AU, etc.


Title: Fallin' Slowly

Genre: Romance, Angst

Rate: PG 15

Length: Oneshot

Casts: Yunho, Jaejoong

Cameo : Yoochun, Junsu, Changmin, and many others

Warning: Boys Love, AU, etc.

Author: Din_Cassie

OoOoO

Jae's POV

Aku tahu ini tidak benar. Tapi semua tak bisa diubah lagi. Ragaku mengangguk pasrah, tapi hati kecilku menjerit. Bukan! Bukan ini yg aku mau. Aku mau dia, tapi tak bisa. Perjodohan mengikatku. Dan sekarang, inilah aku. Seorang istri dari orang yg tak aku cintai. Ironis. Karena dia yg menyandang status 'suami'ku, begitu memujaku, mecintaiku dan menyayangiku dengan segenap jiwa raganya.

Ingin aku menjerit, karena hatiku bukan untuknya. Tapi... ah, dia begitu baik dan sangat mencintaiku. Tak tega aku lepas uluran tangannya yg setia menggenggam tanganku. Tak tega aku lepas pelukannya, walau hanya menghangatkan ragaku. Tak tega melepas dia yg begitu baik padaku.

Tuhan, apa yg harus aku lakukan? Berilah aku petunjuk memilih antara...

Jung Yunho...

Atau

Shim Changmin...

OoOoO

Matahari menyinari bumi, mengusikku yg sedang bergelung dalam nyamannya selimut ini. Kubuka mataku, berusaha fokus dengan pemandangan kamar 'kami'. Setelah fokus, aku lalu menoleh pada namja tampan disampingku yg masih asyik dalam tidurnya sambil memeluk pinggangku. Namja yg sudah berstatus 'suami'ku yg sah. Seseorang yg tidak aku cintai, namun dia begitu mencintaiku dengan sepenuh hatinya.

Perlahan aku melepas pelukan hangatnya, lalu aku menyibak selimut yg menutupi tubuhku. Aku menjejakkan kaki jenjangku kelantai marmer yg dingin dan berjalan menuju dapur. Sebagai seorang 'istri' yg baik, memang beginilah tugasku. Melayani kebutuhan 'suami' dan mengurus rumah. Tidak merepotkan karena sebelum kami menikah pun aku sudah terbiasa mengurus rumah bersama umma-ku.

Kuambil celemek bermotif bintang pemberiannya, dan kupasang ditubuh rampingku. Lalu aku mengambil bahan-bahan membuat nasi goreng, mengupas, memotong, dan menggorengnya bersama nasi. Inilah sarapan kami hampir setiap hari. Bukan karena aku hanya bisa memasak ini, tapi karena 'suami'ku begitu menyukai nasi goreng buatanku. Katanya sangat enak, dan itu bisa membuat mukaku merona. Entah karena apa.

Nasi goreng telah siap, segelas susu juga sudah siap. Sekarang waktunya membangunkannya. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar 'kami', membuka pintu kamar, namun tak kutemui raganya yg tadi masih terlelap di atas tempat tidur. Aku menghela nafas pelan saat aku mendengar bunyi air dari kamar mandi, dan aku yakin dia sedang mandi. Dengan cekatan aku mengatur tempat tidur dan menyiapkan pakaian kerjanya. Setelah itu, kulirik handphone putihku yg tergeletak diatas meja. Dengan senyum, kuambil handphone-ku dan menemukan pesan dari'nya', dari orang yg aku cintai. Kubalas pesannya tak kalah mesra, lalu kuletakan lagi handphone-ku di atas meja.

Perlahan, kaki-kakiku membawa tubuhku ke arah balkon kamar, melihat pemandangan pagi dari lantai 2 rumah 'kami'. Kulihat anak-anak yg sedang berlarian gembira, orang-orang yg bersepeda riang dan...

GYUT

Aku kaget saat sepasang lengan kekar memelukku. Tapi kekagetanku cepat hilang karena aku tahu ini pelukan dari'nya'. Dari 'suami sah'ku. Nafas hangatnya menerpa leherku, membuatku sedikit merinding.

"Apa yg sedang kau lihat, Jae?" tanyanya dengan lembut.

"Tidak ada yg special," jawabku. Suasana hening sejenak. Aku melepas pelukannya dan berkata,

"Kita sarapan dulu, yuk. Aku sudah membuatkanmu nasi goreng kesukaanmu,"

"Hmm, aku jadi lapar. Aku selalu suka masakanmu, Jae," perlahan dia menggandeng tanganku turun kebawah, ke arah meja makan.

"Terima kasih, Yunho-ya..."

OoOoO

"Aku sepertinya lembur hari ini," ucap Yunho sambil melihat wajah Jaejoong yg sedang memperbaiki dasinya. Wajah cantik dari seorang yg sekarang berstatus 'istri'nya. Istri yg begitu dipuja dan dicintainya dengan sepenuh hati. Istri yg begitu sempurna di matanya. Istri yg pintar memasak dan mengurus rumah dan suami. Istri yg sempurna dan sudah didapatkannya. Namun tidak dengan hatinya. Dia tahu kalau istrinya masih mencintai pacarnya, Shim Changmin. Masih berstatus pacar sampai dia menikahi malaikat ini. Mengapa dia menikahi Jaejoong padahal dia tahu cinta Jaejoong bukan untuknya? Entahlah. Mungkin dia berharap suatu saat nanti Jaejoong akan mencintainya juga. Entah sampai kapan dia berharap seperti itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Yun," Jaejoong menepuk-nepuk bahu Yunho dan menunjukkan jempolnya. Tanda penampilan Yunho telah rapi.

"Gomawo, Jae," Yunho mengambil tasnya dan berjalan keluar.

"Yun!"

"Wae-"

CUP

Jaejoong mengecup pipi Yunho sekilas, membuat Yunho sedikit tersipu.

"Semoga harimu menyenangkan," Jaejoong tersenyum manis, membuat Yunho salah tingkah.

"Makasih," Yunho memasuki mobil Ferrarinya dan melajukan mobil itu membelah jalanan. Jaejoong menutup mata sebentar, lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Begitu akan menutup pintu, tiba-tiba handphone di saku celananya berbunyi. Diambilnya handphone putih gading itu dan mendapati sebuah nama tertera disana. Dengan senyum cerah, diangkatnya telpon itu.

"Yeoboseyo, Minnie!"

"Yeoboseyo, chagi," sahut suara di seberang sana.

"Tumben nelpon pagi-pagi begini. Ada apa?" tanya Jaejoong dengan wajah senang.

"Hmm, chagi. Kita ketemuan ya?"

"Sekarang?"

"Hu-um. Bisa?" Jaejoong berpikir sebentar lalu berkata,

"Bisa! Dimana?"

"Cafè Cassiopeia, seperti biasa,"

"Baik. Tunggu ya?"

"Bye,"

TUUT

Dengan segera Jaejoong mengganti baju dan melangkah menuju tempat janjiannya dan Changmin. Hatinya gembira dan senang karena bisa bertemu sang pujaan hati, mengabaikan seorang 'suami' yg harusnya dia cintai sepenuh hati, sama seperti cinta sang 'suami' untuknya. Mengabaikan sesuatu yg sebenarnya mulai tumbuh, dan hampir menggantikan sesuatu yg hampir meranggas, namun dipaksa untuk hidup...

OoOoO

Jae's POV

Akhirnya aku sampai di café ini. Café favorit kami dari dulu sampai sekarang. Café yg penuh kenangan, karena kami dipertemukan, disatukan dan 'dipisahkan' di tempat ini.

Kubuka pintu café dan segera kujatuhkan pandanganku pada kursi bagian belakang, tempat favorit kami. Dan benar saja, sosok tingginya telah duduk manis disana beserta berpiring-piring cake di depannya. Aku terkikik pelan, maklum dengan nafsu makannya yg luar biasa. Dengan senyuman, aku mendatanginya yg masih asyik meladeni cake di depannya. Dia tak menyadari kedatanganku sampai aku menarik sepiring polka cake di depannya. Dia kelihatan akan marah, tapi saat dia tahu kalau yg mengganggunya adalah aku, dia malah tersenyum dan memelukku erat.

"Minnie," aku balas memeluknya erat.

"Jae, bogoshipo,"

"Hihihihihi... Padahal baru seminggu yg lalu kita ketemu," aku tertawa pelan melihat tingkahnya yg kekanak-kanakannya.

"Tapi aku kangen~"

"Iyaa, aku juga," Changmin melepas pelukannya dan mengajakku duduk di depannya.

"Gimana kabarmu? Apa makanmu cukup? Kamu gak kerja berat kan? Suamimu baik padamu?" tanya Changmin bertubi-tubi sambil menggenggam erat tanganku. Aku tersenyum pelan mendengar pertanyaan Changmin yg bertubi-tubi.

"Kabarku baik-baik saja. Makanku baik dan aku tidak kerja berat. Suamiku? Dia baik," aku sedikit melihat raut tidak suka di mata Changmin, tapi aku abaikan saja.

"Jae, maaf. Harusnya sekarang kamu disisiku dan menjadi pasangan hidupmu. Maaf." aku menggenggam tangan Changmin erat dan berkata,

"Minnie, aku sudah beberapa kali bilang kalau kamu harus berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri," aku tersenyum, berusaha menguatkannya. Dia lalu berusaha tersenyum dan balas menggenggam tanganku erat.

Sesaat kami saling bertatapan sampai sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"Oppa, aku ingin makan black forest," seru suara cempreng seseorang yg memenuhi café mungil ini. Dengan kesal aku menoleh, namun tiba-tiba mataku terbelalak saat tahu sosok yg digandeng wanita itu.

"Yunho?"

OoOoO

Yunho's POV

Kulajukan mobilku dengan kecepatan sedang sambil tanganku yg tidak memegang stir mengelus pipiku. Bekas ciuman Jaejoong tadi. Astaga, betapa bahagianya hidupku! Meski hanya di pipi, namun rasanya sudah amat sangat senang. Memang, kehidupan rumah tangga kami tidak seperti pasangan lain. Kami malah hanya seperti sahabat. Walaupun begitu, aku sudah cukup senang. Asal bisa disampingnya, aku sungguh bahagia.

Drrt.. Drrt...

Getar ponsel disaku celanaku membuyarkan lamunanku. Dengan malas-malasan, aku mengambilnya dan membaca tulisan yg tertera disana.

"Tiffany's calling"

"Mau apa dia menelpon?" gumamku pelan. Tiffany adalah mantan kekasihku. Kami berpisah karena dia akan pergi ke Amerika, meneruskan study di sana. Awalnya aku tidak mengikhlaskannya. Namun, lama-lama aku akhirnya aku bisa melupakannya dan mendapatkan seorang malaikat cantik yg sekarang menjadi 'istri'ku.

Dengan terpaksa aku mengangkat telponnya.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Oppa!" pekiknya.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku dengan nada malas.

"Oppa, kita ketemuan yuk?" tanyanya dengan suara yg manja. Dasar tidak tahu diri. Dia tahu aku sudah menikah, tapi masih saja mau mendekatiku.

"Maaf, aku-"

"Kali ini aja, oppa. Please," ahh, aku benci dengan nada memohonnya. Tapi mungkin dengan ini dia akan berhenti mendekatiku lagi.

"Baik. Dimana?"

"Di café Cassiopeia. Aku sudah menunggu oppa disana,"

"Ya."

"Bye,"

Tuuut Tuuut

Aku menghela nafas pelan. Dengan segera aku menghubungi sekretarisku dan berkata aku akan datang terlambat. Kulajukan mobilku menuju café itu. Sesekali aku menghela nafas pelan. Tatapan mataku lalu tertumbuk pada sesuatu di dashboard mobilku. Kuambil benda itu dan kuamati dengan seksama. Sebuah foto, foto pernikahanku dengan dia. Foto yg amat sangat indah karena berlatar keindahan sunset di tepi pantai. Aku tersenyum melihatnya, kemudian mengecup foto itu dengan penuh sayang.

Akhirnya aku sampai di depan café Cassiopeia. Sebuah café mungil dan indah. Saat aku turun, tiba-tiba sepasang tangan melingkar dipinggangku. Aku tak perlu berbalik untuk mengetahui tangan siapa ini. Segera kulepas rangkulannya dan berbalik.

"Tiffany, jangan begitu lagi." kataku sambil berjalan masuk ke café itu.

"Tapi, aku kangen," tangannya kembali melingkar di tubuhku, tepatnya di tanganku. Aku membiarkan saja. Malas meladeninya. Tanganku perlahan membuka pintu itu.

"Oppa, aku ingin makan black forest," katanya sambil menunjuk sebuah kue di dalam etalase.

"Yunho?"

Deg

Aku mengenal suara ini. Suara malaikat cantikku. Dengan segera aku menoleh dan mendapati Jaejoong menatapku dengan mata indahnya. Kaget, sekaligus cemburu saat aku melihat pria yg dia cintai berada bersamanya. Seharusnya dia dirumah. Tapi kenapa...

"Oppa!" teriak Tiffany sambil menggoyangkan tanganku. Aku bisa melihat sorot kecemburuan tertanam di mata Jaejoong. Namun aku tidak berharap banyak akan itu.

Dengan segera aku menarik tangan Tiffany untuk keluar. Entah kenapa aku melakukan ini. Yang pasti aku tidak akan sanggup melihatnya dengan pria itu, walau mulutku berkata aku sanggup. Tak kuhiraukan suara Tiffany saat aku membuka pintu penumpang di samping pintu kemudi dan memaksanya masuk. Aku pun ikut masuk dan menjalankan mobil dengan hati yg kacau.

OoOoO

Changmin POV

Aku bisa melihat sinar kekosongan dari mata indahnya. Ice cream yg dia pesan pun hanya dia aduk-aduk sampai meleleh. Padahal itu adalah ice cream kesukaannya. Sinar malaikatku meredup saat dia melihat 'suami'nya bersama wanita lain yg menggandengnya mesra.

Aku lalu mengingat kenangan-kenangan kami sebelum dia menikah. Kenangan yg indah dan penuh cinta. Kenangan yg berlanjut sampai 2 bulan setelah pernikahannya. Namun, 5 bulan ini rasanya dia mulai berubah. Dan aku tahu apa penyebabnya, yaitu rasa cintanya yg telah untuk Yunho. Walau kenyataannya pahit, aku tetap mencoba membuatnya kembali padaku. Namun semua terasa sulit. Menahannya pun malah akan membuat hati kami sakit. Mungkin ini saatnya aku melepasnya, melepas malaikat cantikku untuk menggapai cintanya.

Perlahan kugenggam erat tangan putihnya. Dia sempat tersentak, dan aku pun tersenyum untuk menenangkannya. Kusentuh pipinya dan kukecup sebentar dengan penuh rasa sayang.

"Pergilah," kataku pelan. Dia kaget dan menatapku, meminta jawaban.

"Pergilah. Aku tau kamu sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi. Aku tau cintamu buat Jung Yunho,"

"Tapi-"

"Jangan berbohong, Jae. Aku ikhlas melepasmu, asal kau bahagia," aku mengelus tangannya. Kemudian aku menatap wajahnya, kebahagiaan terpancar disana. Namun...

"Tidak. Dia sudah mencintai orang lain," katanya sendu. Wajah bahagianya tadi berubah muram.

"Tidak, Jae. Aku bisa melihat kalau dia masih dan akan selalu mencintaimu. Aku yakin itu," ah, hatiku sakit membicarakan ini. Tapi demi dia, aku akan berusaha tegar.

"Benarkah itu?"

"Iyaa. Mungkin wanita tadi hanya temannya saja. Jangan khawatir, Jae,"

"Min,"

"Wae?"

"Makasih," dia mencium pipiku dan tersenyum padaku. Akhirnya dia kembali ceria lagi.

"Sama-sama. Tapi ingat Jae, kalau dia sampai menyakitimu, beritahu aku. Aku akan merebutmu lagi darinya dan akan berusaha membahagiakanmu," dia mengangguk, lalu pergi meninggalkan café. Aku menghela nafas pelan. Rasanya bebanku sedikit berkurang walaupun hatiku masih sakit.

"MINNIE?" teriakan melengking memenuhi café itu. Orang-orang menatapnya marah. Dia hanya bisa menunduk sambil meminta maaf. Kemudian dia berlari kearahku dengan cepat.

"Ya! Kau ini kemana saja? Sudah beberapa hari ini aku mencarimu!" marahnya sambil menatapku tajam.

"Mian, Su. Ah, Yoochun-hyung kemana?"

"Dia ada dimobil bersama Kyu. Kau ini! dasar! Ayo!" dia menarikku keluar. Sempat aku menatap langit biru dan berdoa agar malaikatku bahagia, sebelum dia mendorongku memasuki mobil hitam suaminya.

OoOoO

Normal POV

Jaejoong menghentakan kakinya dilantai putih itu. Tangannya menopang dagunya yg menatap ke jalan. Sudah hampir 12 jam semenjak kejadian tadi, namun Yunho belum menampakkan diri. Mata hitamnya tak bosan memandangi jalanan yg lengang, mencari keberadaan mobil sang suami yg tak kunjung datang. Suami yg baru ia sadari kalau dia amat berarti dan dia mencintainya sepenuh hati.

Seberkas sinar membuyarkan lamunanny. Sebuah mobil memasuki halaman rumah mereka. Dengan cepat dia berlari ke bawah untuk menyambutnya. Dengan senyum cerah, ia berusaha menyambut sang suami dengan sepenuh hati.

"Annyeong, Yun," Yunho kaget karena dia tidak menyangka Jaejoong akan menyambutnya. Dengan perasaan tak karuan, dia berjalan dengan cepat ke kamarnya dan tak memperdulikan raut wajah Jaejoong yg berubah sendu. Dia menengadahkan matanya, mencoba menahan air matanya yg akan jatuh. Perlahan dia menutup dan mengunci pintu di depannya. Setelah itu, dia berjalan menuju kamar mereka dan mendapati kamar kosong. Hanya suara gemericik air yg mengisi kamar itu.

'Yunho pasti sedang mandi,' batin Jaejoong. Dia segera mengambil baju dan celana bersih untuk Yunho pakai sehabis mandi. Kemudian dia berbaring di atas ranjang sambil menunggu Yunho. Tapi, rasa kantuk segera menghampirinya. Mungkin karena lelah sehabis menunggu Yunho tadi. Sebelum dia terlelap, bibir mungilnya sempat mengucap nama Yunho.

OoOoO

Cklek

Yunho membuka pintu kamar mandi sambil tangan sebelahnya mengusap-usap rambutnya yg basah dengan handuk kecil di tangannya. Pikirannya yg semula kacau, perlahan menjadi lebih baik.

Saat mengedarkan pandangannya, dia melihat sesosok malaikat cantik sedang tertidur damai di ranjangnya. Malaikat tanpa sayap'nya'. Ah, dia bahkan ragu apakah dia masih bisa menyebut malaikat cantik itu sebagai miliknya setelah kejadian tadi. Perlahan, dia mendekati malaikat itu dan mengelus pipinya perlahan. Takut membangunkannya. Malaikat yg cantik, perpaduan antara kulit putih, rambut hitam, mata besar, dan bibir cherry yg menggoda. Entah kapan Yunho bisa mencicipinya dengan bibirnya sendiri. Namun ia sadar, sekuat apapun berusaha membuat sang malaikat cinta padanya, akhirnya akan sia-sia. Setidaknya itu adalah keyakinan Yunho, tanpa dia tahu sang malaikat juga punya rasa yg sama dengannya.

Perlahan, Yunho mengelus pipi malaikatnya lembut, takut membangunkan sang malaikat. Tapi ternyata malaikat tersebut akhirnya membuka mata dan melihat raut kekagetan diwajah Yunho. Yunho berusaha menarik tangannya, namun Jaejoong menahannya dan malah mengusap-usap tangan itu dengan sayang. Yunho tertegun sesaat, namun dengan cepat dia sadar ada yg harus mereka selesaikan sekarang. Ia tak ingin malaikatnya terlalu lama terkurung bersamanya, orang yg tidak dia cintai. Setidaknya itu pikiran Yunho.

"Jae," panggil Yunho.

"Hmm?"

"Aku...aku mau kita cerai,"

Bagai mendapat hantaman palu secara tiba-tiba, Jaejoong merasakan kepalanya sakit dan berputar. Dengan sekuat tenaga, membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya.

"W-wae?"

"Aku tidak bisa menahanmu terlalu lama. Aku tau kamu masih mencintai Changmin. Selama 7 bulan pernikahan kita, aku mencoba egois dengan menahanmu karena aku yakin kamu akan mencintaiku. Namun, itu tidak mungkin," Yunho tersenyum miris akan nasib cintanya yang harus segera berakhir.

Sementara Jaejoong tak mampu berkata apa-apa. Jaejoong berusaha mencerna kata-kata Yunho tadi. Dan setelah sadar, di pun tersenyum kecil.

"Yun, kau tau? Sikap egoismu itu membuatku sadar kalau sekarang cintaku bukan untuk dia lagi, tapi untuk kamu. Kau bisa menahanku selamanya disisiku. Saranghae," Yunho tersentak kaget sekaligus bahagia. Kebahagiaan sempurna karena malaikat tak bersayap itu sekarang miliknya. Perlahan direngkuhnya malaikat cantik itu dalam dekapannya. Tak akan dia lepaskan sampai kapanpun.

Malam yang dingin berubah hangat karena aliran cinta yang mengalir dari tubuh mereka. Dari bibir mereka yang saling bertautan dan dari tubuh mereka yang bersatu dengan landasan cinta. Tak ada ingin berhenti, malah saling menyalahkan waktu yang tidak mau berhenti dan ikut merasakan cinta mereka yang membuncah dan akan selalu membuncah, selamanya.

OoOoO

THE END

OoOoO

Note: gaje? Emang. Endingnya aneh? Saya sadar kok XD

oke, mesti RCL ya? yang gk mau, ya gak usah #buagh

Always Keep the Faith


End file.
